The Ugly Truths
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: At a Weasley Potter get together they all drink some Veritaserum to get the truth out. Sometimes it's better to keep some things a secret.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The Ugly Truths/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"After a large argument at a Weasley dinner, Ginny suggested that everyone take Veritaserum to get out whatever it was that they were hiding. Grudgingly, the Weasleys and Potters were bullied into it. They slipped a small amount into their drink and drank every bit of it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""All right, who's going first?" Hermione asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Fred and I had sex once!" Angelia blurts out before covering her mouth in surprise./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"George just laughs. "He had good taste. He told me to date you after you guys had done it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"They both stared at each other wide-eyed. Then, being the carefree couple that they were, burst out laughing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Teddy and I are expecting," said Victoire, Bill and Fleur's nineteen year old daughter. Teddy wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. Bill glared at the twenty one year old who had gotten his daughter pregnant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Ron, Harry, and I had a threesome once." Hermione says. Her eyes widen, obviously she hadn't meant to reveal that. Everyone just stared at the three. "It was when we were searching for Horcruxes."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy," Rose announces turning the attention away from her parents and uncle. "We've been together for almost two years now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I kissed him once when we were playing spin the bottle," Albus admits with a blush./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Fleur was a one-night stand originally then we started dating a month later," Bill says causing his wife to give an embarrassed squeak./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I ate dragon meat once," Charlie starts. Everyone boos because it was no where near as embarrassing as their secrets. "I bought it illegally. It was a rare dragon that is almost in distinction."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I was pregnant when I married Arthur," Molly Weasley admits./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I had sex in the prefect bathroom," Percy says with a furious blush on his face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"George laughs. "That's brilliant. Who would have though Prefect Percy would've done something like that?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Harry and I would use the Room of Requirements," Ginny offers up the information. "He'd come to visit me sometimes during my seventh year. Sneaking in of course."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I had made out wez both Victor and Zedric at Hog'arts." Fleur says. "I vould have vith Harry but I could not get 'im alone."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Lysander and I got detention for snogging once," Lily Potter says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I had sex with Marcy Wood after Quidditch practice," James said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Louis and I had a bet to see who could snog the most people last year. It was a tie, we snogged most of the same people." Dominique said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I snogged Luna Lovegood after a Dumbledore's Army meeting one time," Ron said shaking his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Cho Chang came to me the day before my wedding and tried to seduce me." Harry announced./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""She what?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I told her no!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" Arthur Weasley stood up. Before anyone else could admit something he picked up the bottle of wine that was in the middle of the table. "That's it, no more of this. Ever."/p 


End file.
